This One Time At Band Camp
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Roxas is just a lowly freshman flute player who keeps finding himself involved with the hottest guy in band, the senior tenor drum captain, Axel. AkuRoku.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters. I am only a crazy teenager who writes strange fanfics. Sorry to disappoint. Stays this way for the whole story._

_Yeah, the idea for this fanfic came... You guessed it! At the beginning of band camp this year. lol. Yes, I'm in a marching band, and yes, I go to band camp. It's mandatory. Anyway, I play clarinet, and I have been doing marching band for three years. This fic is going to be based on how things are in my band. Except exaggerated a tad. D_

* * *

**­This One Time At _Band Camp…_**

an akuroku high school fanfic

[[_chapter one :: eligible bachelor number one_

It's the blonde's first day of high school. Oh no, wait. It's two weeks before his first day of high school. But if that's the case, _why _was this young man arriving at the school, prepared to spend a whole day of learning there?

It's a little thing called "band camp".

The blonde boy clutched his flute case against his chest as he walked toward the rather large school. His middle school had seemed big, but this place was at least twice as big. As he took one last look at his mother's car now slowly driving away, he took a glance at the place everyone was gathering; band land.

"Riku says that's gonna be our second home," a brunette walking beside him whispered in his ear, chuckling. The blonde turned to his twin brother and grinned.

"Didn't Riku also tell you that we're about to go through two weeks of hell?"

"Yeah, so? He says that it's worth it. Bus rides are the best, he says."

The blonde smiled as he thought of what could possibly happen on a bus full of teenagers, and that made him laugh. He sensed some strange times in his future…

"Roxas! Sora!" the boys heard a female voice say in the distance as they walked into the haven of band land. The two boys turned around to find two girls, one blonde, the other brunette, rushing over towards them. Roxas turned to the blonde one.

"Namine! You got into the guard, right?" Roxas asked the girl. She was never in band during middle school, but he remembered hearing something about her joining color guard.

"Yup! Last year, when they visited the middle school to recruit, it looked so cool! Plus, Kairi's in the band… And it counts as P.E. credits. Also, the girls said I was catching on pretty quickly during auditions. They said I'd be great! I'm getting kind of excited!" Namine rambled, obviously getting a band high already. Roxas smiled as he listened to her, enjoying the fact that he could have this kind of casual conversation with the girl he'd been crushing on for close to 4 years.

"Hey, Sora, have you seen Riku yet?" the other girl, Kairi, questioned.

"Mmm… Nope… But we'll find him soon. Apparently he's well known, but then again, he could just be getting big headed again," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me? Is that what you really think of me Sora?" a deeper voice said from behind the brunette.

"Riku!" Kairi squealed, as she went to hug the older boy, him responding by twirling her around.

"You guys are _finally _in high school! I've been getting bored without my two best friends," Riku said, brushing his long silver locks out of his face.

"Aw, what, you have no friends besides Kairi and me?" Sora said mockingly, pouting.

"Hell no! I'll have you know I am eligible bachelor number three in this band," Riku said, smirking.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"It's usually a given that freshman girls end up liking at least on of the primary leadership, that being the drummajor or drum captain… And I just so happen to be center snare and co-captain!" Riku said proudly, flipping his hair back behind his shoulder and sitting on top of the picnic table that sat in band land.

"Eh? So you're saying that I'm gonna end up liking either the drummajor or the drum captain?" Kairi asked, leaning in and placing a finger against her chin. "Since I'd never fall for _you_…"

"Actually, I'm betting you'll fall for the drum captain. He seems to be eligible bachelor numero uno," Riku said, grinning and then waving at someone just then entering the band territory. "And speak of the devil…"

Kairi and the others turned around to face the newcomer Riku had acknowledged. Kairi and Namine's mouths both dropped open as they saw an incredibly gorgeous teenage boy walking towards them. He had spiky, bright red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, several locks sticking out every which way. His eyes were a bright traffic light green, and beneath each lay a triangular tattoo. The look of a white wife beater and swim trunks had probably never looked better than on this guy.

"Hey Axel," Riku said, nodding as Axel strutted by.

"Riku… Hanging out with the freshies?" Axel said, grinning and giving a quizzical look to him.

"Yeah yeah, old childhood friends of mine," Riku said. "These two ladies are Kairi and Namine, and these two guys are Sora and Roxas."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said, pointing at his forehead before grinning, punching Riku in the shoulder then walking off.

When he was out of earshot, Namine quickly turned to Kairi. "Omigosh… Did you see him?"

"I saw him!" Kairi replied, grabbing her twin's hands and jumping up and down, both squealing.

"Like I said, the drum captain is eligible bachelor number one," Riku said, prodding Sora's side and laughing. "Usually drum major's number one, but there's a special exception with Axel because even I'll admit, he's _damn _sexy," Riku said, scratching his head. Sora and Roxas simply stood there; mouths open as they watched the two girls that owned their hearts fangirling over some senior guy.

"Great… I think there goes my chances with Kairi," Sora whispered to Roxas.

"Namine seems to be occupied," Roxas mumbled back.

Riku laughed at the two boys. "Don't worry, freshman aren't likely to end up with the bachelors, so perhaps you can still grab them!" Riku whispered, grinning. Sora and Roxas sighed.

"All students, go to the cafeteria and group into sections! Mr. Wise will be speaking to the band soon!" an upperclassman said before walking off to the cafeteria himself.

"Well, time to go," Riku said, nudging all four freshman in the direction of the cafeteria. "Your life is about to be given to the hands of the band! Say goodbye to it before it's gone!"

Roxas sighed as he rushed ahead, feeling a bit out of place as the three best friends continued to talk to and tease each other. He felt a hand on his shoulder, only to find Namine who had caught up with him.

"All three of them are such good friends… Where were we when our twins and Riku were becoming such great friends?" Namine questioned, placing a slender finger against her chin, pondering out loud.

Roxas laughed. "Well, we were always hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were we not?" Roxas said, humoring Namine.

"Ah, yes! _That's_ right," Namine laughed. Roxas grinned more, looking at Namine. When and how he had developed feelings for one of his best friends was unknown to him. He just knew that at the moment, they were as real as ever.

"Roxas! Wait up!" Roxas heard a voice call from behind him, Kairi having caught up with the two, smiling. "You're in my section, remember? We should go together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Us freshies should stick together after all," Roxas said, eyes wandering towards the cafeteria where a large group of people had already gathered, a great deal of them upperclassmen.

"That reminds me," Sora said, swinging his clarinet case as he walked up besides them, "I should find Olette. She's in my section."

"Looks like I'm the only one without a buddy," Namine said playfully.

"Yup. Sucks for you, now I better get in there before Wise has my ass," Riku said cheerfully as he trotted past the group of freshmen. "Damn leadership responsibilities!" he added before disappearing into the cafeteria.

Sora waved at Riku, grinning like an idiot when he was suddenly almost knocked to his feet by a hard thump on his back.

"Sora! There you are! I was looking for you," a girl with shoulder length brown hair sighed, holding her clarinet case by the handle, that being the tool she had just used to smack Sora on the back.

"Oh, um, hi Olette!" Sora groaned, rubbing his back. "Hey, uh, if you're gonna keep greeting me like that, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stray form you."

Olette grinned. "C'mon Sora. I promise I won't smack you anymore. Now let's go!" the brunette exclaimed, grabbing the boy's free hand and pulling him into the mob of the cafeteria. "Hayner 'n' Pence are already inside!" she yelled back at Roxas before she was completely gone.

Namine waved at the other girl, giggling slightly at her excitement. Olette really liked the clarinet, and was pretty talented at it.

"Well guys, I guess we should be going our separate–Ah!" Namine began before being cut off by a yelp as she was hoisted from under the armpits.

"I got another one Tifa!" the girl who had grabbed Namine shouted over her shoulder as a girl with much longer hair trotted up after her.

"Hmmm… This one looks like… Namine?" Tifa questioned, looking from Namine to a clipboard in her hands. Namine shyly nodded, a bit puzzled and extremely surprised by what was going on.

"Alright! Hihi, I'm Yuffie!" said the girl holding Namine, sticking her head over Namine's shoulder so she could get a better look at her attacker. "I'm the flag captain, so you'll probably get to know me!"

"And I'm Tifa, the guard captain," Tifa said, pointing at herself. "Welcome to the color guard!" She smiled. "Alright, let's go!" she exclaimed, motioning for Yuffie to follow. Yuffie did as instructed, not placing the other girl down as all three disappeared into the cafeteria.

"Well… I guess we should go now?" Roxas said slowly, a bit surprised at Namine's abduction.

"Y-yeah, let's do that!" Kairi said, nodding and motioning for him to follow as she headed towards the packed cafeteria.

As they entered, they looked around and saw a great deal of tables, each with a small sign of some sort, each identifying a different instrument.

_Flute… Flute…_

"Oh, there!" Kairi yelped, grabbing Roxas' arm and pulling him toward a table with several other people sitting around it, a small sign on top of the surface reading "Flutes", surrounded by many little hearts and flowers and sparkles.

As they approached the table, a dainty looking girl with her hair wrapped back in a braid, pink bow holding it all together, waved at the two. "Hello! I'm Aerith, your flute section leader!" she said, cheerfully, smiling some more as Roxas and Kairi slid into two seats in front of them.

As Roxas began to move to say something back, he was sharply cut off by a booming voice.

"Attention, check check, one… two… three."

Roxas looked up to see the source of the voice only to see a bearded man with a microphone, the man he recognized to be the band director, Mr. Ansem Wise.

"Alright, guys, just want to say welcome… How was your summer, guys? Good? Glad to hear that… Well, now it's over!" the man said, cheerfully, smiling a huge smile.

Roxas gulped. He spotted the drumline table in the corner of his eye, spotted a bright spot of red.

"Welcome to band camp!"


End file.
